Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for using video recognition to interpret events that occur in video images.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, methods that involve capturing scenes using a camera and interpreting phenomena that occur in the scenes through video recognition are known. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4482690 discloses technology for specifying hitting time information from the occluded state of an implement or the like, and recognizing the movement of a player based on the position of the implement at the hitting time and rule information of the sport. Also, some surveillance cameras have functions of analyzing captured video images and detecting events such as violent actions, removal or abandonment of objects, or the like.
In such video analysis, processing such as detecting the contact state between objects in a video image and performing a more detailed interpretation of an event that occurred in the video image was conventionally not performed.